imanewuserproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
ImANewUser Amazing Race 10
This is the tenth installment of the fictional series, ImANewUser Amazing Race. This is the second series to feature all-male teams from the show, The Amazing Race. This is the first edition to be hosted on Fantasy Games Central (FGC for short). Production Development and Filming The route spans thousands of miles and covers 6 continents. Host and producer ImANewUser reveals that the season will feature first-time visits to the United Kingdom and Ethiopia. The season was also confirmed to visit Argentina, Australia and Russia. This season will feature various changes from the first nine seasons. First, the prize for winning the first leg of the Race is the Express Pass, which allows the team to skip any task of their choice until the eighth leg. Second, the penalty for coming in last at a non-elimination leg will be the Hazard, which increases the difficulty of a regular task for the team. Third, this edition will introduce the Blind Yield & the Double U-Turn. Cast All the teams this season have appeared on real seasons of The Amazing Race. Leaderboard * Red means the team was eliminated. * Blue means the team came in last at a non-elimination leg and had to face a Hazard, a penalty in the following leg that will increase the difficulty of a certain task for them. * Green means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green leg number means no team took the Fast Forward this leg. * A ε means the team used their Express Pass. * A < means the team was Yielded. A > means the team used their Yield. A <> indicates an unused Yield. * A ⊃ or ⊃ indicates that the team chose to use a Blind U-Turn or one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn while ⊂ or ⊂ indicates the team who received it. A ⊂⊃ indicates an unused U-Turn. * Matching colors of symbols indicate teams who worked together during part of the leg as a result of the Intersection. Episode Quote Titles Prizes * Leg 1 – The Express Pass Elimination Station The first eliminated teams were sequestered in a resort off the coast of Santorini, Greece. Subsequent eliminated teams continued to run the race as decoys. Race Locations Leg 1 (United States of America → United Kingdom) * Seattle, Washington , United States of America (International Fountain) (Starting Line) * Seattle (Seattle-Tacoma International Airport) to London, England , United Kingdom (London Heathrow Airport/London City Airport) * London (Westminster Palace) * London (Buckingham Palace Gardens) * London (London Eye) * London (Harrods) * London (Kensington Gardens) To win the Fast Forward, teams had to immerse themselves in one of Britain’s most loved drinks: tea. Teams had to correctly identify fifteen tea samples, using nothing but their sense of taste, in order to win the Fast Forward. For the first Detour of the Race, teams had the option between Down The River or Up In The Air. In Down The River, teams had to head to the other side of the London Eye, where they had to punt a kilometer down the world-renowned Thames River, to another marked dock where they got their next clue. In Up In The Air, teams had to ride on one of the London Eye’s 32 capsules & spot a flag while in the air. Once they find the flag, they had to make their way to the marked area to get their next clue. For Season 10's first Roadblock, one team member had to search through hundreds of stores, purchase five items specified on a provided list and present it to the valet in exchange for their next clue. Additional Tasks Leg 2 (United Kingdom → Germany) Leg 3 Leg 4 Leg 5 Leg 6 Leg 7 Leg 8 Leg 9 Leg 10 Leg 11 Leg 12 Leg 13 Leg 14 Leg 15 External Links